puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Claret and Blue Navy
Claret and Blue Navy was a crew of the Cobalt Ocean. It was founded on 24 August 2006. It was disbanded on 25 March 2007. Many of the old officers went on to form a new crew In Flagrante Delicto, while others were merged with another crew in the flag, Rambutan Republic. A war brig owned by In Flagrante Delicto was renamed Claret And Blue in honor of the old crew. History After belonging to three different crews at various ranks, Superjonboy decided to create a crew to dominate the ocean for future years. Claret and Blue Navy was formed on August 24th 2006. The name originates from the English football club, West Ham United FC, whose home shirts are claret and blue in colour. The crew was originally formed as oligarchic. The first senior officers in the crew were Poomaster and Albatros. After a week, the senior officers began posting issues to promote and demote each other and the captain, who found himself ranked as a pirate on two occasions. The next day, Superjonboy logged on to find he had been demoted to pirate and that the majority of the crew had been dismissed, only Poomaster and Angelsmax remained. Overnight, Albatros had decimated the crews membership for reasons that are still unknown today. Poomaster reinstated Superjonboy as captain and together they set about re-recruiting as many of the dismissed members as possible. Poomaster then disappeared from the game. After he became dormant, the crew politics were changed to autocratic to prevent this from ever happening again. As a result of this, the name Albatros is considered a curse word to the few remaining original members. Public Statement Come join our infamous crew. We are ruthless plunderers and pillagers. Come gain fame and poe, but never forget about the pineapples The story of the Claret and Blue Navy is very simple. Superjonboy likes waking up to the smell of bacon in the morning. Sue him, and since he does not have a butler he has to do it himself. So most nights before he goes to bed, he will lay six strips of bacon out on his Davy Jone grill. Then he goes to sleep. When he wakes up he turns on the grill. He goes back to sleep again. Then he wakes up to the smell of crackling bacon. Its delicious, its good for him. Its the perfect way to start the day. One day, he got up, he stepped on the grill and it clamped down on his foot. His dreams of professional football shattered when he cooked his foot, Superjonboy turned to piracy instead, naming his crew after his favourite football club, West Ham United, whose home shirts are claret and blue in colour. Navy is also a colour and we are in the ocean.........so Navy. Leadership:-. The word ship is hidden inside the word leadership, as its derivation. Claret and Blue boasts a cast of colourful characters and assistant regional officers and pirates. i guess the kind of atmosphere Superjonboy has tried to create here is that he's a friend first and a captain second, and probably an entertainer third. And yer party captain too. Like any succesful pirate organization, we are not without rules: -You have to play to win. that means you also have to win to play. So try yer best, stay through the battle, and team well -Got a game? yeah, i got a game. Its called work hard on the ship so we can win poe. No game challenges or trades on board please -Be respectful of yer fellow pirates. Otherwise its just malfeasance for malfeasance's sake! -If ye get seasick, look at the moon. Want to navigate? its a fake wheel, dummy -Adapt. React. Readapt...umm...Act, and have fun!!! We are warriors! Pirates of the Cobalt Ocean!! i ask you to rise and once more be worthy of this historical hour! Never forget the pineapples!